


This

by from within (aconite_fic)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_fic/pseuds/from%20within
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It felt wonderful, absolutely thrilling to have perfection gazing up at him with promising, delighted eyes, eyes that knew that they have found what they’ve been looking for. ‘Cause it was always Arthur – as it had always been Merlin for Arthur himself – and what they had was brilliant and they wouldn’t change a thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This

_This_ , Arthur thought, _is what all my life has been leading up to._

 

All the mornings when he’d stared sullenly into his cup of coffee (crappy as the drinks from the night before, hot as his shag, bitter as regret, no cream) made by his roommate (going by the name of Merlin, which was almost as unfortunate as his ears, lanky as hell, adorable as fuck, no homo), reflecting upon his life choices; all the meaningless hook-ups, all the secret pining over Merlin – everything had lead to this.

 

To Merlin spread out beneath him, panting, nearly incoherent in his pleasure and always, always asking for more.

 

Maybe the time wasn’t right to go back to his previous so-called relationships, and maybe the essence of his existence wasn’t having Merlin at his mercy – but honestly, it sort of was – and it wasn’t what his _life_ had been building up to. But it felt sublime – he hid a smirk in the dip of Merlin’s hip at the thought of what Merlin would say if he ever said a word like ‘sublime’ while he was centimeters away from his cock – nonetheless, the way his days were always wrapped up by _this_ , ever since that day when Merlin had (finally) figured out that _YES HOMO_ and more specifically, _yes, Arthur, fuck, yes!_ It felt wonderful, absolutely thrilling to have perfection gazing up at him with promising, delighted eyes, eyes that knew that they have found what they’ve been looking for. ‘Cause it was always Arthur – as it had always been Merlin for Arthur himself – and what they had was brilliant and they wouldn’t change a thing.

 

Arthur let himself savour the moment of one of their firsts. They’d done a lot of things – sweet things, lazy things, rough things, kinky things, but never this. He took his (bare) cock in his hand and moved his hips forward, letting the tip of it touch Merlin’s hole but not quite slipping inside yet. He looked up to Merlin’s wanting eyes and smirked a little, moving an inch or two (and three, and, _oh_ , four and—) forward and moaning quietly at the heat surrounding him. He moved easily after all the preparation, all the teasing he’d made Merlin endure (by the looks of it, he was far from complaining right now). He fucked him sharply, surely, enthralled by the way Merlin around him made him feel, and minutes later he was coming, gasping for air and letting his head rest on Merlin’s chest as he tried to compose himself.

 

“Arthur?” Merlin asked on a moan, surprise slipping in his tone. Arthur looked up almost shyly, feeling his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

 

“Sorry,” he muttered, looking down again and pressing a kiss onto the heartbeat that was drumming in his ear mere seconds ago. He slipped out of Merlin carefully, making Merlin let out a soft noise. “Sorry,” he said again as his lips followed the lines of Merlin’s ribs, his hip, his thigh. “I’ll make it good for you,” he promised and his grin widened as Merlin whimpered and squirmed beneath his hands. Arthur spread Merlin’s thighs, sliding down the bed and making himself comfortable between them. He didn’t waste his time, driving two fingers into Merlin and feeling around.

 

“Fuck,” they both said and Merlin’s hips moved on their own accord, rising up in time with his moans. Arthur propped himself on his other elbow and thrust his fingers even deeper, harder. He felt some of his own come leak down his other fingers and, “Fucking hell,” before he could think better of it, leaned forward and tried to lick them clean without pulling his hand away from Merlin’s arse.

 

Merlin moaned loudly and Arthur raised his head to look at him quizzically. Merlin’s eyes were closed and his mouth was opened in a breathless moan and Arthur was suddenly reminded of the first time they’d done this – of Merlin’s wonder, his moans and almost happy sighs, the delighted laughter that followed his orgasm. It had all been so very Merlin but so very new at the same time – having his Merlin be actually _his_ was a concept Arthur thought he’d never get used to, and yet, here he was now. He had all of Merlin to himself and Merlin sure as fuck wasn’t going anywhere.

 

“Arthur, please— _fuck_ ,” he blurted out in a rush, throwing his head to the side. Arthur’s eyebrows drew together as he realized he’d stopped moving his hand. He pushed in again and Merlin moaned, but it wasn’t exactly what Arthur wanted to draw out of him, he wondered what Merlin wanted, and then—

 

 _Oh_ , he thought as he leaned forward and licked in-between his fingers again, his tongue grazing Merlin’s hole in the process. _Oh_ , he thought again as Merlin breathed out a _yes_ and whined, the quivering of his hips threatening to become full-on reckless thrusting any second now if Arthur felt so compelled to take his precious time. So he sped up.

 

He added another finger and started licking at Merlin’s sensitive skin, thrusting and sucking at the same time and groaning at Merlin’s increasingly desperate moans. Words like “ohmfuck” and “arhrhr” and “hnnya” kept stumbling past his lips like a blissful mantra, stirring Arthur’s own desire somewhere deep inside his belly.

 

Soon, Merlin gave up on trying to form actual words and started biting on his knuckles, the act doing little to muffle the desperate noises he was making. Arthur took mercy on him and shifted on the bed, removing Merlin’s hand from his mouth and entwining their fingers together, leaning forward and providing Merlin with a pair of lips to bite on instead. A couple of harsh thrusts later he was swallowing Merlin’s cry of release, gently pumping his fingers a couple of times more before pulling out and laying on his side more comfortably, lips still locked with Merlin’s.

 

When they pulled apart, Arthur couldn’t help but smile.

 

“You are a wreck,” he was delighted to remark.

 

“Thanks for that,” Merlin mumbled and closed his eyes, as he was too exhausted to roll them. “It’s your turn next time. We’ll see how you look then.”

 

“Looking forward to it.”


End file.
